


The Submission of Squall

by cyberfrontier



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfrontier/pseuds/cyberfrontier
Summary: Squall falls prey to the subversion of Seifer Almasy and is forced to submit to his every whim.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Submission of Squall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall plays out a fantasy in his head before he's interrupted at a critical moment

This fic will eventually involve a lot of chastity, edging, denial, rape and other N/C acts. This first chapter is just setup for what is to come and includes Squall/ Riona straight content, the rest will be full M/M. I can't wait to make Squall submit! I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think as I've never posted anything publicly before.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unshot Load

Squall leaned back in his chair, and sighed as he pushed his books away; he wasn’t ready for the test tomorrow but he was going cross-eyed and couldn’t keep reading. His eyes glanced over the picture of Rinoa on his desk, she was smiling at him gently through the frame. His mind then flashed to an image of what she had been wearing earlier in the day the slim, short skirt showing most of her soft and smooth thighs, and tight sports top pushing her firm breasts up and out. He let his head drop back and let out a low moan as he realized his pants were suddenly much tighter. His hand dropped to his pants and gave he gave himself a quick squeeze eliciting yet another soft groan.

Squall was a virgin, and he desperately wanted to change that with Rinoa, but she never wanted to do anything other than make out, he wasn’t even allowed to touch her over her clothing. All he could do was sit alone and try and take the edge off with his hand, thinking about all the things he wanted to do with her, all the things he had seen in porn. His cock was pushing against his tight pants, he had been so busy and he realized now that it had been two weeks since he had a chance to take care of business.

He walked over to the door and locked it, so he would have at least a seconds to gather himself if Zell came back from dinner early. Returning to his chair, he undid the top button of his leather pants and zipped down the fly. Reaching inside and freeing his semi-hard cock from his underwear and tight pants; once it was out in the open. It quickly grew to its full size, and he took a moment to admire his tool; 7 inches, decently thick, and an excellent fat knob at the top. Compared to all the guys he saw in the shower, he was reasonably proud of what he had, it wasn’t the biggest, but it was above average. He used his palm to rub the head gently and then, after spitting on his hand, gripped the shaft, thumb and fingers barely meeting around its girth, his hand filling the space below his plump head. He stared at the picture of Rinoa as his mind quickly wandered into one of his regular fantasies.

> He opened the door to her room and saw her standing in only her underwear. She beckoned him over and sat him on the edge of the bed as she took off his shirt. Kissing him passionately she then started kissing her way downwards, first his neck, then shoulders, his chest and finally his stomach as she curled between his spread legs. Her hands moved up the side of his legs and began undoing the leather belts crossing his waist.
> 
> “You wear too many belts,” she said, looking up at him with pouty eyes and lips.
> 
> “You have to work for your prize” he replied with a smirk.
> 
> With the belts and his pants finally undone, he raised his hips slightly as she pulled his pants off and threw them in the corner. She moved to reach into his underwear, and he stopped her. “Use your mouth,” he said. He watched as licked her lips and leaned forward, the next thing he felt was her warm mouth surrounding the tip of his soft cock through the material of his underpants. She used her mouth to pull the fabric off him and his cock, now semi-hard, sprang free. With a quick lick from the base up one vein, she took it entirely into her mouth and swallowed it to the base. Taking his hand, he held it on the back of her head, forcing her to stay on his cock as it slowly lengthened and stiffened; she choked slightly as it hit the back of her throat and tried to pull up, but he didn’t let her move, and eventually, she regained her composer.

Squall's hand was stroking his full shaft with long slow strokes, occasionally stopping near the top to let his thumb wander over the glands and cock lips, which were swollen and dripping. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes as he continued his daydream:

> After he was sure that he was fully hard, his hands still holding her head firmly, he began to flex and relax his hips; he was fucking her throat with the last few inches, backing up until just her mouth was full and then sliding forward until he buried himself down her throat again. It was a small movement, but it proved that he had total control over her, her hands rested on his thighs but didn’t resist his motions.
> 
> After a few minutes, he pulled her up and said huskily “Get onto the bed, on all fours!”
> 
> As she complied, he walked to the corner of the room, his hard spit-soaked cock bouncing in front of him, grabbed one of his belts and returned to her. Pulling first one hand, then the other behind her back, he quickly tied them. She was now face down on the bed, with her ass up in the air. He quickly spread her legs and took a step back to view his handiwork.

Squall doubted he would ever have the courage to do anything like this in person, but god it turned him on when he was jerking off. His breathing was becoming ragged; he could feel the cum building up in his balls, waiting to release. He slowed down his strokes, even more, elongating the pleasure not wanting to cum before he had played out his full fantasy. He was leaking vast amounts of precum now, more than enough to provide all the lubrication needed for his hand. 

> “I want you in me” she begged, head tilted to the side, wiggling her bottom. He stepped between her legs and rubbed his head over her slit, teasing, but not entering. Rinoa moaned and pushed back, but he pulled away and continued to tease her. When he had her shaking from need, he finally plunged into her in one firm, smooth motion. Her cry filled the room, and he felt her heat tight and moist around him.
> 
> “Oh god, yes, Fuck me hard” she squealed
> 
> Squall did precisely that. Using both hands to grip her hips, he started rocking against her; long deep thrusts, his balls slapping against her. Her whole body was quivering, making high pitched and quick moans, and the tight pussy humming against his cock. Looking down, watching his cock sliding in and out of her, seeing her perfect ass bouncing against him, he realized he wanted to fill her ass as well. He reached down and covered his finger in the juices from her, and slowly pushed it into her tight little ass. He pumped his finger in and out in time with his cock and her and the squeals she made were like music to his ears. He realized that he wanted to fully take her ass. He pulled out his juice covered cock, took the rock hard shaft in his hand and moved it up slightly, rubbing the fat purple knob against her asshole.
> 
> “Squall I’m not sure I wan..” she began.
> 
> “Shut up, you said you were mine to do with as I please, is that true or not?” he interrupted.
> 
> Rinoa didn’t answer but pushed her face back into the pillow and rocked her hips back against him. Squall continued rubbing his plum against her entrance and then slowly began to push it in.
> 
> “Ayyyyieee” she squealed and tried to pull forward, but he caught her tied wrists with his free hand to hold her still.
> 
> He continued to push, and suddenly his entire head sank into her. It was heaven; he had thought that her pussy was tight, but it was nothing compared to this; it was dry, but her juice and his precum were providing enough lubrication. He continued to push forward into her as she continued to squeal and squirm. Finally he was buried into her ass up to the hilt and he let go of the strap holding her arms, Rinoa fell forward into the sheets.
> 
> “If you think your full now, wait until I pump my cum into you too” Squall growled as he again gripped her hips. He pulled out and then pushed back in, causing her to bite the sheets to muffle her cries. Quickly picking up pace he was slamming into her tight hole as it gripped around him. Sweat trickled down his body as the minutes passed, sometimes he would slow down and allow her to catch her breath, other times he would pull out completely and rub it up and down her crack before plunging back in. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, her ass was just too tight, and he was getting close to cumming.

Squall was matching his hand strokes to the thrusting he could picture in his fantasy. his breathing was ragged, and his cock head was fully swollen, the lips pulsing and spurting precum. He let out a long and low groan, thrusting up into his hand as he began edging towards his inevitable orgasm. His balls drew tight to his body, and he knew it would only take a few more strokes to push himself over the edge. He focused on the thought of Rinoa’s ass tight around his shaft as he began to aim his cock back towards himself to catch his cum on his chest and stomach.

As the edge of his orgasm approached, he suddenly heard the sound of a key in the door behind from behind him. Squall’s eyes flew open and he quickly stopped his hand motions. He immediately began trying to push his throbbing cock back into his pants, but with it fully rock hard he couldn’t fit it back through the open fly; Jumping up from the chair, he quickly popped the button on his pants and realizing he didn’t have the time to pull his cock back through his underwear, which were currently lodged under his balls, jammed his cock down the side of the left leg of his leather pants and quickly did up his pants. He was bending over grabbing his belts, still uncomfortably hard in his pants, as Zell managed to unlock the door and enter the room.

“Hey Squall” Zell beamed as he came bouncing into the room “Just finished up with dinner! Hot Dogs!”

“Lucky you” Squall said trying to use a dry sarcastic voice while attempting to hide his erection, which was no easy task in these tight pants, especially with his underwear under his balls pushing everything forward.

“Are you okay? You look sort of flushed” Zell said “Don’t tell me you and Seifer have been fighting again? He’s such an ass!!”

“No, I’m okay! Just got back here myself from a run” Squall replied, as he wrapped two belts back around his waist, using them to hide his current situation from Zell. God his balls hurt, he had been way too close to cumming to have stopped, he thought to himself.

Zell just eyed him, in his jacket and leather pants and said “A....run???...In Leather??”

“I got changed just before you got here, so shut up Zell” he replied and made to walk across the room to his bed. As soon as he stood fully straight, his cock slide between the leather of his pants and skin, stimulating his swollen glands. He let out a small gasp and his cock lips spit out a stream of precum which slowly ran down his leg. Trying not to show any more reaction, he crossed to his bed and threw himself down on it.

Zell, used to Squall being moody and secretive, said “Alright alright, never mind.” and threw himself down on his bed, pulling out his Walkman and turning on the music while starting to play with one of the many fidget toys he kept on his nightstand.

Squall was left on his bed, trying to calm himself down; any little move he made would continue to stimulate his cock, which instead of slowly getting soft, was continuing to throb at full mast and drool precum onto his leg, his balls heavy and sore with two weeks of his stored cum. With Zell less than 10 feet away from him he had no way to fix anything or to finish. He tried to distract himself, grabbing a book and trying to read and after a long 20 minutes had finally gone semi-soft. He shifted to try and get more comfortable, but to his horror, the movement caused his cock to start to stiffen, pushing back down his leg, the smooth material, while lubricated with precum, rubbing over every sensitive spot on his cock.

He couldn’t take this anymore, so he jumped up, grabbing his gunblade to help hide his erection. Zell looked up at him in surprise a the sudden movement but before could open his mouth Squall said “I’m going to go workout” and then moved quickly out of the room, almost slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell is wrong with him tonight...” Zell said to himself and went back to his music...


End file.
